Trust
by Miss Tinkerbell
Summary: Entry for a fanfic contest. A story of love and devotion.


_I wrote this for a fanfic contest on the Final Bow RPG. I was only allowed to use the characters Cassandra, Bombalurina, Asparagus, Pouncival, Jemima, Mistoffelees and a character of my choice (Alonzo). Hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

Cassandra stared at Alonzo in shock, her mouth forming a slight o, as she slowly began to comprehend what he has just said. All this time, all these years and he was leaving her. Her! For Jemima? What the hell was going on?

Alonzo however was now staring intently at the snow falling outside the den's door as if it were the most interesting thing he had ever seen. Of course, it wasn't the most interesting thing in the world, but he couldn't face looking at Cassandra, couldn't face the queen he had loved all these years and was now dumping for a kit.

"Why?" Cassandra blurted out.

Alonzo pried his eyes away from the entrance and blinked at her as his eyes got used to the dark in the den. "Pardon?"

"I asked why." She repeated.

"Why what?"

"Why are you doing this? Why now?" She said softly, trying to contain her rage.

"I don't know." Alonzo growled bitterly and returned to staring at the snow once more. This was hardly they way he wanted to tell her how he felt.

Out of the corner of his eye he glanced at her to see that her eyes were brimmed with tears. She turned away from him and took a deep breath. This was not happening to her it was all a dream! She wished it was all a dream.

"I'm going." Alonzo said finally, getting up and leaving the den, leaving Cassandra.

The Burmese slunk down into the covers of her bed and felt herself basically melting into the surroundings. Time passed and the snow stopped. But Cassandra stayed where she was. She couldn't move. She was sick.

Jemima on the other hand was not impressed. The same day he had left Cassandra Alonzo came to her declaring undying love for her.

"I can't love you." Jemima said. "I just can't."

"Why?" He begged, crawling on hands and knees to her.

She shook her head and walked away from him, her eyes brimming with tears too. She crawled into her own den and rested her head on a pillow. Her adopted big sister Bombalurina was in the den too and watched the younger queen with concerned eyes.

Before she could ask what was wrong…

"JEMIMA!" A shrill voice resounded through the den.

Jemima and Bombalurina turned their heads to the door, black and white head poking through. Mistoffelees grinned at the two cats.

"What would you like Misto?" Bombalurina asked tersely, rubbing her temples as she felt a headache come along.

"Jemima!" He said nonchalantly.

"Oh." Bombalurina replied.

"Did you want something?" Jemima asked, deciding to save her sister from the headache.

"Oh right!" Misto exclaimed.

"Well?" Bombalurina prompted, this was not one of those days she was in the mood to listen to Jemima's little friends..

"Yeah, um, what was it?" The tuxedo tom scratched his head. "Oh yeah! Well, I was talking to Bill Bailey, when Mungo told me that Cassandra had told Exotica who told Munkustrap who told Rumple who told Admetus who told Mungo who told me that Alonzo was looking for you."

Looking utterly pleased with himself, Misto grinned broadly. Bombalurina blinked at the younger cat perplexed.

"Huh?" Bombalurina said.

"Isn't it obvious?" Misto asked.

"Misto, not even Coricopat and Tantomile could decipher that rubbish." Bombalurina growled.

"It means Alonzo is looking for me." Jemima said simply.

"How you know that, I'll never know." Bombalurina sighed.

"I took classes in deciphering Misto when he's had too much sugar." She said with a fond grin to the tuxedo tom.

Misto grinned and padded into the den sitting beside Jemima. He glanced down at her. "Aren't you going to go?"

"No." Jemima said.

"Why? Alonzo was pretty urgent." Misto urged.

"He's just going to tell me he loves me again." Jemima sighed.

"WHAT?!" Bombalurina practically shrieked. "But he and Cassandra. What. Huh? I'm confused."

Misto stared at Jemima for a long time. Alonzo was after her? What?

"He left Cassandra for me! I told him I can't love him…"

"You are so right. He is way too old for you." Bombalurina cut in. She got up and hurried out the den. "I'll be back later!"

"Wow." Misto said after a while.

"I know. I mean, Misto, I don't love him. I can't. I don't even like him cause I like…" She trailed off and buried her face in her pillow.

"You like?" Misto repeated.

"You." Jemima mumbled through her pillow, peeking an eye up at him and staring at his delighted face.

Bombalurina stormed through the Junkyard. Knowing what she knew. Ugh this was such a mess. Not watching where she was going the scarlet queen barreled straight into Asparagus. She did a somersault and landed with a thud on her bottom. She glanced up at the brown tom.

"Sorry." He said offering her a paw.

She took it and pulled herself up. "Don't worry about it."

The older tom smiled. "Where are you off to in such a hurry if you don't mind me asking."

"Cassandra's place." Bombalurina said.

He nodded knowingly. "That's been such a debate amongst the toms. Munkustrap is appalled. Leaving her for a kit. No offense, seeing as how Jemima is your sister and all."

"It's not her fault. She doesn't want anything to do with him. And the fact Cassandra is…" She trailed off. "I better not."

Asparagus nodded knowingly. "I'll make sure Jemima's name isn't bandied around."

"I'd appreciate it." Bombalurina said, waving goodbye and slipping into Cassandra's den.

She found the Burmese lying in her bed, practically wasting away. She was thin, way too thin. "Cass?" She called softly.

Cassandra raised her head. "Go away Bomba."

"I'm not going away." The scarlet queen said defiantly. "Not until you snap yourself together."

"I don't need your help. I'm dealing."

Bombalurina crossed her arms across her chest. "I'm not leaving until you talk to me."

Cassandra glared at Bombalurina for a moment. She wasn't going to tell her what to do. "Talk to you! About what! About the fact my mate left me for your little hussy of a sister. About the fact that he left me before I could even tell him. Left me alone to deal with… I'm not going into it."

"Don't bring Jemima into this. It's not her fault Alonzo is an ass." Bombalurina growled.

"Don't talk about him like that!" Cassandra spat.

"He is! He left you for a queen who won't return his affections. He's an ass!" Bombalurina was almost screaming at Cassandra.

The Burmese stared at her defiantly before storming out of her den. She ran into the Junkyard as fast as she could and stood in the snow staring at the sky. She inhaled, the cold air stinging her lungs, a slight breeze ruffling her fur. The whole junkyard was blanketed in snow creating unidentifiable shapes, making everything look like mountains. He eyes were full of tears but they seemed to be frozen to her face. She collapsed onto the floor and lay there, the snow falling onto her face and body.

"Cassandra?" A voice said.

She lifted her head, snow falling off her face. Pouncival was sitting next to her a smile on his face. "Hi."

"Hi." She replied, lying down again.

"What are you trying to do, freeze yourself?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Why?"

She glared at him but said nothing.

"You shouldn't be sad."

"What would you know?" Cassandra spat.

Pouncival shrugged. "Nothing I guess. I just know that a tom shouldn't treat a queen like this."

She glanced at him, his face was so innocent and earnest. For some reason she found herself smiling and then laughing. She hadn't felt this happy and carefree in such a long time. He smiled at her and they sat together in the middle of the Junkyard in silence. She lay there for some time, it could have been hours, just breathing and listening, before opening her eyes. Silver snowflakes clung idly to her eyelashes. She looked around again, Pouncival was still sitting there.

"Can I tell you a secret?" She asked him.

Pouncival nodded. "Sure. I won't tell anyone I promise."

He lay down next to her, staring at the sky.

"I never got to tell Alonzo." She started, when she realised that Pouncival wasn't going to interrupt she took a deep breath and looked him in the eyes. "I'm pregnant."


End file.
